callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Ghillied Up
is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Lieutenant Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. Synopsis The year is 1996, 15 years before the main events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is placed under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two, wearing ghillie suits, must make their way to a hotel vantage point and wait for their target, Imran Zakhaev. However, to reach the hotel, they must sneak around guards and keep out of radioactive areas from the Chernobyl disaster. When they get to their position, the level ends. Walkthrough Follow Captain Macmillan to the shack, making sure to follow directly in his footsteps. This is to prevent from accidentally wandering into radioactive areas. Crouch when MacMillan crouches and go prone when he does. He will ask the player to take out the two guards while they are not looking; get a good view through the grass and take out the left one while he's looking the other way. MacMillan should take out the right one. If the player misses the guards will be surprised and return fire upon the player. If the player eliminates these targets, the gameplay continues. Follow MacMillan to another makeshift building. He decides it is better if the player goes around, so follow him to the building "around." Just continue following him, waiting when he waits and go when he goes. At the corner of the building he will give the player two choices: either take out the lone tango by the car or simply leave him alone "Your call.". Either way, the player will run past the car and hop a fence. Follow him to a tree and don't move when he says not to move. He'll explain the situation and then crouch a little closer to the tower. Now the player is asked to kill the guy in the tower. When he passes close to the window shoot him. After that either sneak past the hostile near the car or kill him. Killing him is preferred, but either way works. Follow MacMillan to the car, stop when he stops, and then follow him into the church (No one is in the church). Exit through the opposite door and run through a graveyard. At the white cement fence drop down prone and let the helicopter pass. Jump back up and follow MacMillan again. If the player does not go prone in time, the helicopter will swing back and circle for a few moments and then continue its course. After jumping a white pipeline it's time to drop down again. Just crawl right behind the good Captain. Literally stay right behind him. When he stops completely, wait for the troops on the left to pass and then move to the left of MacMillan; that way, when the troops to the right walk by the player will not be stepped on. Another option is to go to the two trees on the left. Crawl to the far one and keep right and slightly in front. All of the guards walk around the tree and will not spot the player. The player can also crawl towards the wrecked tank on the other side of the field. Do not 'crawl right up next to it because there is a radioactive zone right there. It's usually easier to crawl between the Ultranationalist walking the closest to the destroyed tank mentioned above and the Russian tank that is moving instead of having the player's face too close to Captain MacMillan. However, the easiest way to complete this part of the mission is to slowly follow MacMillan to the pipeline ('Do not jump over it) until the player hears the music start and MacMillan says to get down. Turn around with a pistol out and sprint back to the church. Go prone in the graveyard and wait for everyone to pass. The player could also go up to the bell tower in the church, but if the player misses the ladder on the way down and falls, the player will die. MacMillan will navigate his way between all the enemies himself, he will not be spotted. Eventually, all the infantry will run down the road. When that happens, get up and run to MacMillan (the tanks can't spot the player). If at any time the player is noticed, simply die and start over. When MacMillan starts crawling again just do more of the same and crawl right behind him. Sooner or later he will rise again and run over to a destroyed tank for cover - follow him over there. Again he decides to move up for a better vantage point, so follow to the yellow tractor. From here the player has another decision: take out the guards or stealth past them. If choosing stealth, go prone, crawl northeast, and after a few meters MacMillan will take the lead. Just follow MacMillan as he quietly passes the guards. If the player chooses to kill the guards, aim at the guards walking to the left. Wait for one to stop and the other to continue. When the second guard is far enough, take out the first, and then the second quickly. Wait for MacMillian to reposition himself and then shoot one of the guards by the truck. MacMillian will take out the other. Stand and sprint when MacMillan does. When he stops, just wait for him to rifle-butt the enemy troop. Follow MacMillan and wait behind the shadow of the orange cargo. Just wait and MacMillan will shoot him. When MacMillan stops suddenly because there are two hostiles to the player's right, the player will have togo prone so they don't see him/her and crawl over to the capsized cargo container. He'll start running again until the player is inside a cargo container with doors at the end. MacMillan will wait until the hostiles aren't looking and then burst open the doors and sprint to the convoy of vehicles. Just stay right behind him and take cover behind the same car. He'll then go prone and start to crawl under the convoy; do exactly the same and follow him to the end. If the player is constantly being seen, just let him go and sneak to the tank. Stay prone and crawl under the line of vehicles to where he is waiting. At the end the player will have to wait a small bit before the enemies clear out. Pop up from prone quickly like MacMillan and take cover behind the car. After that, on MacMillan's signal, sprint with him to some cargo containers as cover. Follow MacMillan again to a dark wall. He'll tell the player to take out a sniper on the fire escape on the fourth floor. the player just has to hold his/her breath and shoot him silently. Sprint with MacMillan to the stairs and climb into the first floor window. From here jump back down and follow MacMillan again. Make way forwards but do not attack the dog. Just stay on MacMillan's left, never get too close. He might bark while the player is walking past the building but he won't alert anyone. Infiltrate the empty building; when the Captain tells the player to move, just jump out a few paces ahead of him and then he'll take point again. He'll weave in and out of the house and then over to another small building. After pointing out the hotel the player will be assassinating from, the mission ends. Tips thumb|right|202px|Killing the convoy stealthily *In arcade mode, it is best to try to kill as many enemies as one can get away with rather than the usual silent approach. Plenty of time is given for the mission for this to be done. *It is possible to kill everyone in the first house (where MacMillan says: "Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it.") without alerting anyone. Shoot the patrol guy ("tango by the car"), then walk around the building to the back door and crouch/go prone. Peering around the corner there should be a dog sleeping on a sofa, a soldier sleeping on a chair, and two soldiers smoking. Line the two smokers up and shoot them (aim at the second person's head while still hitting the upper-torso of the first person for a one-hit kill) and no one should wake up; however, the soldier sleeping on the chair will usually wake up a few seconds after the smokers die, so it's best to quickly put a round into his head too. The dogs will not wake up unless alerted to a loud sound; the player can jump on them, swing knives next to them, and sprint, and they will not wake up. Don't fire any unsuppressed weapons though, or they will wake. *It is also possible to take out the entire enemy group at the container area (right after the two soldiers dumping corpses into the river). Grab the silenced P90 off "Suzy", then instead of going left with MacMillan go right. There should be a sleeping soldier and two or three soldiers that are lined up (depending on timing). Aim at where their heads generally are and do a short spray, or try to line up all of them with a sniper rifle. The former way is much easier. If done correctly, all three (or two, again depending on timing) should die and the sleeper should not have been distracted at all. Knife or shoot him as seen fit. If there are only two people lined up, the third is on his patrol round; he will generally be taken out by MacMillan unless the player is fast and takes him out too. There is also an intel laptop in this area on the barrels by the sleeper. *Sadly, there is a glitch which frequently happens if the player takes out the guards standing around in the containers near "Suzy". Even if the player makes no mistakes, when the player and MacMillan are about to head into the "convention", MacMillan will not rest his M21 on his knee and instead fire it at nothing, alerting the "convention". The player will not have enough time to take them all out, and MacMillan will not go for any cover. He will take an RPG to the face and the player will receive the "Your actions got MacMillan killed" message. Even worse is that a checkpoint will load between killing the container soldiers and MacMillan's random shot, meaning that he is stuck doing this and the only way cancel this is to restart the mission. *Incredibly, It is possible to kill all enemies in the level, including both Mi-24 Hind helicopter gunships, the soldiers patrolling with BMPs, the soldiers in the truck convoy, and the pack of dogs. The BMPs cannot be destroyed without using the cluster bombs and infinite ammo cheats. *There are FIM-92 Stingers in the church that can be used to destroy the Mi-24 Hind that flies over the graveyard. It will usually take two missiles, because the helicopter will deploy flares after the first Stinger is fired. It is best not to fire from the church bell tower or to hide inside as the Mi-24 Hind can destroy the tower and roof with its rockets. Fire the first missile from the graveyard, then run back to the church, grab another Stinger, and fire the second from in front of the church when the Hind appears over the roof. Upon destroying it, Captain MacMillan will say, "Alright, now you're just showing off." *In relation to the above, strangely the patrol that appears soon after in the field beyond the church, will not react at all to the Hind being shot down. They will perform their movement through the field as normal. *If the player opens fire on the enemies throwing bodies in a pond with an unsuppressed weapon quickly enough, the enemies from the armored patrol will hear the shots and return to attack the player without causing a mission failure. This is best achieved by quickly killing all enemies near the pond without a suppressor and taking cover behind an armored vehicle with an RPD to mow down the rest as they come running over the hill. *The player can actually kill every member of the enemy truck convoy. An easier way, often overlooked, is to head to the very top of the fire escape (where the sniper is) and take a Stinger. Destroy the Mi-24 Hind with a Stinger, then swap it for the P90 and take cover inside the room. Toss grenades onto the fire escape as the entire convoy comes running up the stairs, led by dogs. *If the player kills the wild dog near the end of the mission, a few seconds later, dogs barking and howling in the distance can be heard, and MacMillan will say "That doesn't sound good" the player is then attacked by a large group of dogs (13 dogs). The easiest way to kill the pack of dogs is to shoot the first before going through the corridor. This funnels the pack, allowing the player to spam grenades. MacMillan also takes proper cover at the entrance, making him less susceptible to being killed. If the player and MacMillan survive the attack, he will say "That was a close one". *There is a P90 with an attached suppressor and Red Dot Sight in the area with the men disposing of bodies in the lake. It is found when Captain MacMillan strikes the guy with his M21 saying: "Oi, Suzy!". The silenced, red dot P90 can also be found on the nearby group of stationary soldiers. *The best places to be while waiting for the enemy patrol to pass are near MacMillan and on the far side of the area, which has more room. *The enemy by the blue car by the church carries a G3. If the player swaps the pistol for it, there is an ammo combo between the M21 and the G3 which gives the player 400 rounds in total. The G3 will be also carried to the next level. *When having to dodge the bad guys, using the Ragtime Warfare cheat, the player can run past a radiation zone on the right and get out of the game zone. *Weapons that are carried by the enemies in the next level (One Shot, One Kill) can be carried over (G3, RPD, Dragunov, RPG). For other weapons the player will start with an AK-47 instead. *The player can also go to the right side by the line of trees at the convoy part and lie prone under the white pipes, but be careful of the radiation zone. *What most people do not realize is that after jumping the pipeline when the patrol comes, go prone behind any of the trees on the left. They are not in a radiation zone, and they're much closer than the tank. This is the easiest way to do this part. *It is possible to kill the "Convention" of enemies. Climb to the top of the fire escape, grab a Stinger out of the room, and take out the Hind. Then grab the G3 on the table next to the enemy intellegence and kill the enemies coming up the fire escape and walk down into the 2 floor room and kill the enemies going after Captain MacMillian. *The soldier by the car near the Church will always 'have a G3. You can run over the G3 and have the maximum ammo for the M21. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19 is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if one is quick and moves in at the right time (best way is to use a suppressed P90 a patrolling guard nearby drops when killed). Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Shot' (40 points) is obtained by completing both this and the next mission on Veteran difficulty. *'Ghillies In The Mist' (20 points) is obtained by completing this mission without alerting any enemies. Transcript See All Ghillied Up/Transcript. Trivia See All Ghillied Up/Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Singleplayer